


Happy Family

by TeamTormund



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Giant Ginger Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTormund/pseuds/TeamTormund





	Happy Family

Sandor parked his Harley by the side of the road. The driveway was still occupied by the ambulance in which the zeppelin-sized Brienne was just loaded. Judging by the pale faces of the paramedics and the Tormund’s stupid-happy grin, she must have threatened to carve them all up and eat their leavers. 

On his way to the house Sandor managed to catch the door of Tormund’s truck before the ginger man could close it.

“If Brienne doesn’t cut your cock off, I’ll do it.” he growled at Tormund. The response was the same stupid-happy grin. “You’re hopeless.” Sandor sighed, slamming the door shut. The truck took off with screeching tires to catch up with the ambulance.

Sandor took a couple of deep breaths before entering the house.

“UNCLE SAAANDYYY!”

The words resounded through the house, repeated a dozen times like an echo, and the man, known and feared as The Hound, braced himself against the all-consuming tide of freckles and all possible shades of red hair.


End file.
